Alone
by applechan53
Summary: Elizaveta recently broke up with Roderich, the most popular boy in school. But when a group of angry girls take things too far, who will be there to help her? PruHun fluff. No additional pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

"You're such an idiot!"

"How dare you?"

"You can't date someone like that and then just_ throw _him away!"

Why is everyone yelling at me? I haven't done anything wrong! Roderich and I just weren't compatible; and besides, I caught him red-handed- with Seychelles! I did the same thing any sane girl would have done, so why do they all hate me?

"Roderich is perfect! I _knew_ a girl like you would be bad for him!" a girl screams. I don't know which one; the faces all blend together. My back hits cold metal. They've pushed me up against the lockers! Please tell me they're not going to-

"Get inside," one girl; Mei, I think is her name, demands, holding open the door of an empty locker. When I hesitate, another person pushes me inside. While I'm recovering from the shove, the door slams on me and I hear the sound of wicked laughter.

"Maybe Roderich will come get you, _Elizaveta,_" a sarcastic voice calls from the other side of the cold wall. They walk away, wailing with laughter.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out. No matter how hard I try, it's like my vocal chords are paralyzed. The truth is, I'm majorly claustrophobic. I sometimes have trouble even sleeping with the door closed. Being in such a small space… I feel like I'm gonna die.

"Help," I manage to whisper as the lights in the hallway turn off, leaving me completely in the dark. The walls seem to get closer in the darkness, and I can barely breathe. But nobody's going to come. Who wanders around the school at night? I start hyperventilating as the walls close me off from freedom and light. "No," I whisper. NO!" I can't die like this. "Help!" I pound on the walls, the will to live giving me strength.

I don't know how long I wail for, but soon I'm worn out again. Crying, I manage to slip down the walls and curl up into a protective ball. My tears choke me as fear completely overtakes me.

All at once, the door is flung open and light floods the small space. Who turned on the hall lights? I look up at the person who is either my savior, or someone just here to harm me farther. I see the outline of a boy with… a bird flying around his head? Gilbert?

He's panting, as if he ran all the way here. "What are you-" he begins, but I cut him off with a hug. I want to thank him, but tears, now of relief, block any words from getting out. He pushes me away. "If you're gonna be like that, then I shouldn't have saved you!" he yells, sounding embarrassed.

But instead of staying standing, I sink to the ground, legs shaking too hard to support me. Gilbert notices what's happening and picks me up before I fall over completely. "What happened?" he asks incredulously. I won't look him in the eye. "Nothing."

"Elizaveta Hedervary. I have known you since we were both little kids. I know everything about you, whether you care to admit it or not. You can't hide from me. Now _what happened?_" he asks forcefully.

I take in a shaky breathe; there's no way I'm gonna get away with not telling him. "So you know how I broke up with Roderich last week?" I ask.

"What? Why?" he asks. There's something strange in his voice can't place, but I move on.

"He was cheating on me. But when the girls found out, they blamed me for 'breaking Roderich's heart'. And today… they shoved me in a locker," I mumble the last part.

For once Gilbert is silent; not his usual narcissistic self. "I'm… sorry," he says finally. Then, his features darken. "I'm going to kill those brats!" He starts running down the hallway, dragging me along with him.

"Wait, Gilbert, stop!," I yell, trying to force us back. "They're girls! You can't hit them. Please, just go back!"

He stops and mumbles something. "What?" I ask.

"I don't care!" he screams, making me wince. "I wouldn't care if they were _babies!_ They caused you pain. When The Awesome Me gets finished with them, they'll wish they had never even _met _you!"

I feel all the color dripping out of my face. "You can't!" I wail, "They… they… used to be my friends," I say sadly. He stops.

"Your_ friends_ did this to you?" he cries.

I nod. "Well, along with some other girls," I amend. _How am I supposed to tell him that I only had one friend to begin with?_

"Not anymore!" he yells, "I hereby forbid you from ever talking to them again!"

I want to scream at him. I really do. But I wouldn't talk to them anyway, so I keep my mouth shut.

For a few minutes, there's silence between us. I finally find the strength to support myself, but my heart hurts. My only friend, Bella, is now gone. I know better than to expect Gilbert to replace her; we went our separate ways years ago. He seems to sense my sadness, and says, "The Awesome Me is going to walk you home now!" He raises his hand as he speaks, as if leading us into battle with an imaginary sword. "Let's go!"

I giggle in spite of myself. He's always been obnoxious. I stop. Something about this time… is different. Almost like he's trying to cheer me up, but has no idea how. "Thank you," I say, pulling his hand out of the sky. But instead of letting go, I leave my hand on his arm. He looks over questioningly, but says nothing. Neither do I.

When I reach the house, all is quiet. My parents died last year in a car accident, just after the house was paid off, and I managed to pull some legal strings to keep it for my own. Still, every day I come home expecting to see their smiling faces welcoming me, and every day I'm disappointed.

Gilbert leaves after walking me to the door, and I'm completely alone.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I ended up adding an extra chapter just for the heck of it. I've been writing a ****_lot _****lately, but that's because it's the weekend, and I have so many ideas... I don't know. I just spend WAY too much time on the computer. If anybody has any good ideas as to how I should finish this, please share. Nothing I can think of seems good enough to fit this amazing pairing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once in my room, the aloneness hits me harder than ever. It's always been that way. It's here that I got the call that my parents were gone. It's here that I cried for hours and hated them for leaving me alone. And it's here that I finally realized that it wasn't their fault and that I had to move on; at least a little bit. And now, almost one year later, that's exactly what I've done. Moved on. A little bit.

With a start, I realize that tomorrow marks the first anniversary of this tragedy. 365 days of living without parents. That's 8,760 hours, or 525,600 minutes, or 31,536,000 seconds. All spent without a mother's touch, without a day spent outside playing catch. Without anybody at all.

By the time I went back to school after it happened, all my friends had forgotten about me, and I was in no shape to try to rekindle the relationships. Then Roderich came along and convinced me I was special. For months I believed him, until I caught him kissing someone else behind the school one day. Now, I don't have anything or any_one _to hold onto.

That night, I cry myself to sleep, terrified of tomorrow and traumatized from today.

oOo

The next morning is worse than I thought. I'm so overwhelmed with grief and loss I can hardly even stand. In the end, I don't even try. No kids will care, and my teachers will understand, I think. It's hard to come to school when you can hardly even drag yourself downstairs.

Finally, I just decide to sit on the white leather couch in our living room and stare blankly at the wall. That's how I spend my day: staring at a deep brown wall. I think. Somewhere in the middle, I may have fallen asleep and dreamt I was still staring at the wall. Either way, it feels the same.

After what feels like about an hour, the doorbell rings. I cringe at the sound. Shouldn't people be at work or school? I look at the giant black clock. Is it already 5:00? Although I don't really want to, I go to get the door.

It's Gilbert. "You weren't at school today," he says. There's concern in his eyes, and I falter. Was he _worried _about me?

Suddenly I no longer have the strength to keep of this façade of courage up anymore. "I wasn't," I say, bursting into tears. After a few seconds of him standing awkwardly in the doorway, I pull him inside and shut the door.

Once I manage to stop bawling, I explain to him everything that's happened in the past year: my dad's death, mom killing herself over it, my friends abandoning me, everything. By the end, I can't help but start to cry again.

He doesn't say anything while I cry, just puts a hand on my back. Is he comforting me? I've needed comfort for so long. "It's gonna be okay," he says awkwardly.

I laugh and shake my head. "It's never going to be okay. It's just going to be better. That's all I can hope for."

He nods understandingly, even though he doesn't understand. He can't. Still, it helps. Wiping my eyes, I smile weakly. "Thanks. For staying with me, I mean. Most guys would have ran away."

He scoffs indignantly. "I am _not _most guys. I'm awesome, remember," he teases, holding open his arms for a hug. I oblige willingly, remembering all the times I did the same for him when he lost his grandma as a kid. For a while, we stay there, just like that, until he has to leave.

"'Bye," he says. But he doesn't leave, he just stares at me. Then, leaning forward, gives me a kiss. On the mouth. It can't be more than a second before he's gone out the door, leaving me feeling much warmer inside.

* * *

**Hi! It's applechan53! This is the ending of my one-shot-turned-two-shot, so I hope you enjoyed! If this suddenly gets tons of likes or something, I might think about a sequel, but I'm not expecting it. I'm still an amateur- this is the first story I've finished! What do you think about a Norway/Iceland brotherly fluff? Kawaii, ne? We'll see...**

**Thanks for reading the rest of the story, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
